Consumers are increasingly using kiosks to conduct business with enterprises. The kiosks come in a variety of sizes and are used for a variety of purposes. Some kiosks are drive through, such as fast food establishments, pharmacies, banks, and the like. Other kiosks are stationary located in gas stations, airlines, grocery stores, department stores, and the like.
In addition, what is considered a kiosk is evolving with today's technology. For example, digital signs now provide advertisements and mechanisms for users to interact with the displays to perform transactions. Such mechanisms include blue tooth communication, Near Field Communication (NFC), Quick Response (QR) code scanning, WiFi communication, and the like.
So, increasingly customers are engaging in a variety of technologies to automatically interact with enterprises to perform transactions. The transactions may result in purchases or may result in such things as registration for loyalty programs, enrolling in promotional events, requesting additional information for a good or service, and others. That is, the transactions via these kiosks are not strictly tied to purchases although some transactions are purchase related.
One problem with the variety of existing mechanisms used to interact with customers is that often the customers are required to enter a variety of identifying information or other information before a transaction can conclude. For example, nearly all enterprise kiosks or website portal stores require the consumer to enter payment information, such as a bank account number or credit card number. This poses a security risk that some consumers do not want to engage in. It also slows down the transaction and if the consumer enters one wrong number for an account the whole transaction can be denied.